Tu misterio
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [Viñeta][Serie "Para vestirte hoy"-2] "Puedo desestructurar todo tu misterio, pecando sin pensar en lo bueno..." — ¡IchiRuki!


**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-idiota (ya ni se merece el "-sama") Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que durante toda esta ausencia ya pasó por terapia. :v**

 _Conjunto de viñetas.  
Canción: Para vestirte hoy, Catupecu Machu.  
Pareja: Kurosaki Ichigo x Rukia Kuchiki.  
Viñeta número 2._

.

 _Para vestirte hoy_

 **Tu misterio**

.

Lo triste de esa fecha era que siempre terminaba doliéndole a ella también.

—¿Alguna vez te sentiste tan molesta contigo misma? —Ichigo preguntaba con notable aflicción y más de un gesto doloroso en el rostro. Le impartió mil dagas por todo su pecho el verlo así, como cada vez desde que se habían vuelto compañeros incondicionales.

Luego de su primer año junto al otro, creyó que había logrado superar ese dolor insistente, pero la verdad era que con el paso de las guerras y batallas, ahora que todo estaba en calma, solía volver a deprimirse y ponerse a pensar seriamente en ese millar de cosas que lo atormentaban y lo atormentaron.

No podía decir que estaba cansada de ese dilema, porque no lo estaba, pero a veces se desesperaba un poco por no poder lograr contenerlo. Tanto tiempo en compañía parecían no servir de nada cuando se trataba de hablar de muertos. Uno nunca los olvida, después de todo, en especial cuando marcan tanto como una madre o alguien admirable que más se trató de un primer amor.

Sin embargo, pese a esa levísima desesperación por no lograr contenerlo, igual lo hacía. Ahí en la Sociedad de Almas no tenían mucho más que al otro, él en especial. No es como si no se hubiese adaptado rápido, porque quizá Ichigo era parte de ese mundo más de lo que muchos del mismo lo eran, pero de todas formas…

" _Eres de lo poco que me queda, enana…"_

Ya unos cuántos años, que bien parecían ser meses. La madera sobre la que estaban sentados hacía un leve sonido, junto al viento y la lluvia que comenzaba a caer en el exterior, mojándoles un poco los pies. Ella lo conocía como nadie lo podía conocer, pensó, mientras que la notaba arrodillarse a su lado.

Rukia metió los dedos extendidos por entre los cabellos naranjas, en una caricia lenta y tranquila, mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho y él le rodeaba por la cintura, permitiéndose descansar allí por el tiempo que necesitara. Escuchar los latidos firmes de Rukia le dejaba una paz intranquila, como si siguiera asustado pero se sintiera motivado a no dejarse caer. Su propio corazón martillaba insistente al sentir a su compañera tan cerca.

Se acordaba cada tanto de su mirada; esa castaña y bondadosa, que tanto amor le infundía como la madre amorosa que era. Del pelo igual castaño, que parecían plumas en sus mejillas cada vez que la abrazaba con su cuerpo de niño y ella lo levantaba del suelo, envolviéndolo. De esa sonrisa imborrable y hermosa que en un principio le despertaba pesadillas.

Y se acordó de la Kuchiki, ayudándolo a enterrarse una espada en el corazón. De sus ojos violáceos, de sus golpes, de su pelo negro azabache como la noche misma, de su sonrisa socarrona y divertida, de su carácter podrido con el que siempre chocaban insistentes. También de cómo lo permitió ser ese día, de los primeros que pasaron juntos.

La lluvia bañándolos sin piedad, su alma de shinigami pidiendo a gritos la tibieza que el cuerpo falso de Rukia le dedicó, cuando finalmente se desmoronó sobre ella.

—Ya hablaste lo suficiente —murmuró la morena, escondiendo sus labios en el cabello naranja para besarlo suavemente y mantenerse así, mientras cerraba los ojos y probaba repartirle caricias cálidas por la espalda, en señal de confort.

La historia de su madre siempre lo atormentaría, por más niño que haya sido, por más inútil que fuera haber muerto en ese entonces. Pero ya ese día su descarga emotiva había resultado ser demasiado para ambos. No tenían idea de cuándo Ichigo comenzó a hablarle de aquel pesar, como de otros más ocultos o más mundanos, pero había comenzado a hacerlo y ya, a partir de entonces, ella se sabía su confidente.

Además de su compañera.

Además de su amiga.

Además de su amante.

Él levantó la mirada y ella lo besó, tenue y casto. Con sus manos sobre su rostro, limpiándole las gotitas de lluvia que los rociaban tan ligeramente que parecían puntos perdidos, de forma que no sabían lo empapados que estaban por permanecer allí. Él mismo levantó una de sus manos, llevándola al rostro de la chica, donde Rukia se recargó buscándole el calor.

Se miraron por unos instantes, hasta que ya parecía incómodo y perdía la seriedad. Los ojos intensos del muchacho solían comérsela cuando pasaban más de dos segundos seguidos viéndose, si no era de forma insinuante lo era como en ese momento; con tanta emoción que comenzaba a turbarla.

A Ichigo podía dolerle el recuerdo de la primera mujer de su vida, podía atormentarlo en las noches la oscuridad que representaba esas mismas memorias.

Pero Rukia siempre lo sacaba.

Comenzó barriendo la lluvia interminable, comenzó sacándolo del pozo en el que se encontraba. Le dio y se ganó toda su confianza. Por eso, era también Rukia quien le pasaba los brazos por el pecho o por la espalda mientras la oscuridad lo atrapaba, durante el día o durante las noches, borrando todo rastro de tormentas para regalarle cada momento de paz.

Ella llegó a presentarle un mundo de batallas, pero también a regalarle la sensación de mil sonrisas que nunca pensó dar a nadie.

.

 _Puedo desestructurar todo tu misterio, pecando sin pensar en lo bueno.  
Agarrarme a tu sol, ser más sincero, en medio del calor de febrero. _

_Y contar cada luz que nos hace temblar.  
Desnudar la canción, para vestirte hoy._

.

 **..**

 **Viñeta número dos.**

 **Debe de haber sido la que más me costó escribir, siempre tuve algún problema con el IchiRuki, lo adoro, pero me cuesta llevarlo en algunos casos, en especial cuando se trata de algo completamente centrado en ellos y no es largo…**

 **Pero bueno, como que hizo falta esto en la serie (además de una sarta de ochorrocientas cosas más).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Cuídense mucho!**

 **Ciao!**

 **.**

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":  
Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo".  
Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._


End file.
